Always The Eyes
by pinkmoon1
Summary: *Chapter 2 uploaded* D/H Harry was content with keeping his feelings for Draco to himself. Until one day Draco receives an Invisibility Cloak. He finds out something he really hadn't expected.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter (sadly) is not mine. He belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling...

Warning: This is SLASH! If that bothers you leave now! Draco/Harry *grins*

*Prologue*

Looking back on it now I can almost see. I can almost tell how it happened and when. It's strange how I had no idea at the beginning, and when the feelings started to finally show themselves to my conscious self, I tossed them aside as if they were just some passing phase.

Things have changed so much In the months and weeks and days and hours and minutes that have passed since I realized what my heart knew all along. My world has been turned upside down and there is no way I could ever go back.

Sometimes I think that maybe it started back in first year. Sitting alone in the train car with Ron, feeling so completely out of place. I remember looking up to see his somewhat familiar face. I was silently filled with hope and overcome with excitement. Then he opened his mouth and all the feelings I had inside turned quickly to anger with his thoughtless words.

That's how it always worked back then. All the passion I mistook for hatred fueled my rage in such a way I almost took joy in seeing his face contort with emotions that now send a pain to my heart to think about...

I'll start my story on the day I noticed things beginning to change. The day when I knew I could never go back. 

*Part One*

_always the eyes_

The first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of as I fall to sleep. Why do those eyes torture me so? The aren't especially spectacular are they? Their sole purpose being to let the owner view his surroundings. _Never mind_ the emotion that passed through them when he tries desperately to hold onto his cool demeanor. _Never mind _how they wander aimlessly across the room clouded over while he daydreams in Potions class. _Never mind_ the violent storm of emotion that floods through me whenever they are focused upon myself. No _never mind_ **all** that. They are just eyes. Magnificent silver eyes that haunt my entire being every waking moment. *damnit*

I kicked my feet off the side of the bed, mindlessly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, groping the bed side table for my glasses. I stifled a yawn while I stood up and stretching and pushing aside the heavy curtains around my bed. I was slightly taken aback when I noticed I stood face to face with an overly concerned Ron.

"You said his name again in your sleep."

I rolled my eyes as I avoided his severe gaze. Just barely noticing the twinkle that hid just below his harsh stare. 

"I'm just worried about you. You haven't had a peaceful nights sleep in weeks. Maybe you should take some dreamless sleep potion." he paused a smile crossing his face as he continued. "Or maybe you could discuss this with a certain sexy Slytherin, I'm sure he would be more than happy to lend you a _hand_ with your *troubles*." He said the last word with a smirk.

I grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at my best friend's head. Sometimes I wonder why I don't keep these things to myself.

After a few thousand friendly jokes about 'my insane obsession with Malfoy', as Ron likes to call it, we somehow managed to make it to the Great Hall on time. We sat in our usual seats just as the plates in front of us filled to the brim with food. I carefully waited the usual five painstakingly long minutes before I allowed myself to raise my head and carefully gaze at the blonde boy two tables away from me. Just as every morning before Draco sat in between Crabbe and Goyle laughing at some joke or another while pointedly avoiding Pansy. I smiled, grateful as always that he didn't like the 'human leech' as I so affectionately called her.

A small gust of wind hit from above and I looked up to see a flow of hundreds of owls swoop down from the ceiling.

Mail.

I watched as a familiar owl flew down in front of Draco dropping a good sized package into his lap. This was not out of the ordinary. Draco received some package from his family at least once a week. I looked on to see what small treasure had been handed to him this week.

I watched his hands as he carefully opened the package. He was always so gentle with all of his things. His eyes got wide as he pulled out a silvery cloth.

_What?_

I cringed as Pansy's screeching voice filled the hall. "Oh Dracky, you got an invisibility cloak!" Before now I was the only student at Hogwarts to have one in their possession. This can't be good.

My smile faded as Draco looked directly at me smiling maliciously as he raised an eyebrow.

*_shit_*


End file.
